Mama
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Mama, hoy quiero decir te amo, mi casa sera tu brazos...un fic dedicado para este dia de las madres


MAMA Un joven moreno de ojos azules se encontraba tumbado en su cuarto sería ese  
día el festival del día de las madres.  
  
Vamonos Sirius.-le grito James.  
Ya voy, no me apures...mama...- cantaría una canción, este día, la mama de  
su amigos vendrían...  
  
¡¡¡¡Eres un inútil!!!!!-Le gritaba Lucrecia Black.  
  
Perdóname mama.-lloraba un niño de 5 años de edad, se le acerca, la intenta  
abrazar...ella lo rechaza  
  
¡¡¡Como que perdón!!!! Ese jarrón era de tu tatarabuela y ¡¡¡tú con tus torpes manos ve lo que le has hecho!!!-le da una bofetada que lo tumba al  
suelo.  
  
Discúlpame madre.-le dijo el joven temeroso, se tocaba la mejilla.  
  
Deberías ser como tu hermano Regulus el es mil veces mejor que tu.-lo  
afirma, lo encierra en el desván....  
  
Mi mama, esta feliz.-decía Evans, a su grupo de amigas, todas estaban  
felices verían a su madres.  
  
Por que tenemos que hacer estas cursilerías.-bufaba Sirius.  
  
Es un día especial hermano, has visto a mi suegra, hasta la madre de Snivellus vino, yo no creo que la tuya no venga.-dijo James trantando de  
animar, el sabia la relación de su amigo con su madre.  
¡¡¡¡¡RÁPIDO CHICOS COMENZAREMOS!!!-grito la profesora de estudios muggles,  
que era una mujer de pelo canoso, pero todavía muy bella.  
Este es un día muy especial, para todos celebramos a nuestra madre, el ser  
que nos dio la vida, aquel que es capaz de darlo todo por nosotros sin pedir nada a cambio.-expresaba el director.-Me complazco en presentarles  
este recital  
Sirius se para en el escenario, junto a todos sus compañeros, el seria el  
solista.  
  
Comienza a cantar...  
  
Que alegría da  
Decirte a ti  
Las cosas que ha  
Sentido este corazón Observa a todos su compañeros con su madres, feliz, Malfoy abrazaba a su  
madre, con tanto cariño...  
  
Te prometo mama que cuando sea grande...  
  
Serás todo lo que siempre he soñado.-le dedica una tierna sonrisa  
  
Y es que hoy descubrí  
Que si soy feliz  
  
Hijito no tienes de que preocuparte, es un simple jarrón lo importante es  
que estas bien.  
  
Gracias mama, que tu me quieras ese mi mayor regalo.-le dice Sirius a su  
madre.  
  
Es por que están  
Mis sueños junto a ti  
  
Sirius eres mi orgullo.-le gritaba su madre  
  
Si campeón, no hay nadie mejor que tu, eres nuestro orgullo y felicidad.-le  
gritaba su padre, ambos juntos y alegres, corría a abrazarlos lo  
estrechaban y le demostraban el cariño que de su parte siempre había  
deseado y añorado...seguiría cantando por ellos.  
  
Hijo tiene que volver a subir.-lo empujaba su madre.  
  
Anda ve...  
  
Que alegría da  
Decir mamá  
Sintiendo en las  
Palabras emoción  
  
Vio a Snape, sentado con sus padres el lo miraba burlándose y abrazo a su  
madre diciendo...  
  
Puedo presumir  
De mi gran amor  
Tú eres lo más bello  
Qué jamás me sucedió  
  
Despierta Sirius fue un siempre sueño...tu para ella no eres nada  
La mama de la pelirroja, la observaba muy dichosa, le tomaba muchas fotos,  
era su orgullo.  
  
Coro:  
Todos regresaron a cantar...  
Mamá  
Hoy quiero decir: te amo  
Me pienso robar tus años  
Yo siempre ladrón de ti.  
  
Estaba apunto de llorar su madre, le había escrito esa canción para ella,  
en su día... quería brindarle un poco de felicidad.  
  
Mamá  
Hoy quiero decir: Te amo  
Mi casa serán tus brazos  
Yo siempre ladrón de ti.  
La madre de Black no vino murmuraban todos, ya vez ni su madre lo quiere  
  
Esta canción se la dedico a mi madre.-dice al publico Sirius...  
  
Todo el mundo aplaude, estaba al borde del llanto ;;  
  
Su madre debe estar muy orgullosa del, canta precioso.-le decia Vanesa  
Evans.  
  
Sirius cantantes genial.-le dice Petter  
  
Si padrisimo, hermano.-afirma James  
  
Hiciste llorar a todas las madres.-le dijo Remus.-La mía casi inunda el  
salón.  
  
Pero la única persona que quería que me oyera era mi madre...  
  
Dedicado especialmente para mi madre...t.k.m solo puedo decirte gracias, por  
quererme, comprenderme y por ser mi madre. 


End file.
